


The Mystery of Cabin 7

by Azei



Series: Godly Parenting 101 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods, Early Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azei/pseuds/Azei
Summary: No one really knows why the Apollo cabin seems to wake up just before the crack of dawn.





	The Mystery of Cabin 7

**Author's Note:**

> New series I'm starting about the little things the gods do to try to be good parents throughout the series.

The Apollo cabin woke up before the sun even rose.

That was a just a fact. Even Chiron doesn't wake before then and no matter how many demigod children the Lord of the Sun has, he's always surprised when even the newest of Apollo's children wake up at the same time as their siblings.

No one really knows why they do. They just do. They always have and they always will. To say this was a natural fact of the universe was to say the sun rose every morning and set every day without fail.

Some campers suspect it's just natural to them. Others claim its another one of Apollo's traits that he passes to all his demigod children, like archery or prophecy. The Hermes kids claim that it's because they can sense the sun's need to wake so they wake.

The Athena cabin, Annabeth, in particular, claim its because they have an extra need for sunlight, being Apollo's kids. In turn, the Ares cabin will laugh and Clarisse will ask if this means cabin 7 are plants then and that she thought that was the Demeter cabins job. This offends the Demeter kids who rally in the Hermes if only because of Travis and Conner Stoll who amp up their puppy dog eyes and their siblings and cabinmates just can't say no.

In the end, the arguments end with Chiron having to split everyone up as the Apollo kids watch on from their table in silence, bags under their eyes and small yawns slipping from their mouths as some of their younger campers sported a couple of bad cases of bed heads. Several girls from the Aphrodite cabin will comb their brushes through their heads, getting rid of the same tired appearance all children of Apollo sport as Percy walks up beside Lee and pats his back in sympathy.

No one questions it, no one really thinks too deeply into why they wake early, why the arguments escalate beyond their calibre or why Percy and the Aphrodite cabin seem to sympathize or not question one of the unanswered questions in life. 

The Apollo cabin woke up before the sun even rose and that was just a fact of life.

 

-

 

If one were to find out the answer to why cabin 7 wakes up at the crack of dawn, they would find it to be farther from the truth than they could possibly ever imagine.

 

-

 

It was a peaceful morning. The sun hadn't even risen yet and Apollo, dressed in his golden surfer's tank top and black swim shorts beamed a blinding smile as he parked his chariot; currently a black 1967 Chevy Impala with golden flames and intricate designs sprawling across the surface of his car.

His golden hair was pulled back in a man bun and his molten gold eyes were covered by his Ray-Ban aviator sunglasses - metallic gold, of course. Apollo grinned impishly, one so mischievous that it could have been mistaken for Hermes, as he stopped the Impala in front of the slightly glowing golden cabin.

The sun god hopped out from his car as he made quick strides to the cabin, his feet barely making a sound as he opened the door to his kid's cabin and peered inside, a dim light shining in from the moonlight.

He smiled, this one not as bright, not as playful, more soft and loving as he gazed down at his children, soft mops of golden hair for rows, bows and quivers sitting at the ends of their beds and drool falling from their mouths onto soft satin pillows.

He looked to his youngest, little Amelia, with her soft golden ringlets and long lashes that seemed angelic when contrasting against her red rosy cheeks, all of 9 years old. And for one second he almost, _almost_ felt bad for what he was about to do.

But then he gazed over to his eldest daughter, Kayla Knowles, and took in her heart-shaped face that she inherited from her mother before his eyes trailed upwards and noticed the knife she held in her hand, even in sleep. He sweatdropped but looked around again and noticed a similar pattern between his children and promptly blanched.

And mother wonders why he didn't want Artemis giving his children gifts for their birthdays anymore.

Shaking his head, Apollo grinned as he shut the door as quietly as he could and sprinted to his chariot. He hopped in before leaning over to the glovebox and pulling out the tape he needed and popped it in. He fiddled with the controls, grabbed the satellite he had on his dashboard and directed it to his children's cabin. 

He flipped through the tapes playlist before finding the one he wanted and grinned. Oh, he knows if Artemis had seen him, she would've stopped him immediately and if aunt Hestia or his mother knew... well let's just say he might have wanted to drop what he was doing and run far far away.

But they weren't here. Artemis was done for the night, likely gathering her hunters as she waited for him to pull his chariot across the sky to prepare for the day. And aunt Hestia doesn't come to camp until after Chiron rises and mothers still on her island...so no. No one he knows and is actually scared of is here to stop him and that just makes him even more ready to cause some chaos.

Apollo fiddled with the controls once last time before smiling, deeming everything complete as he pushed the button on his ultrasonic stereo.

"Some-"

" **-BODY ONCE TOLD ME!** "

 

-

 

The Hunters of Artemis watched with confused eyes as the cabins seemed to get into a camp-wide argument, everyone yelling over one another as Chiron tried to defuse the situation, Mr. D muttered something about it not being his problem and the Apollo cabin grumbled from their spots, the youngest sharpening her knife. 

Thalia and the rest of the hunters noticed how the Aphrodite cabin seemed to be doing cabin 7's hair and clothes when Percy walked in, not even glancing towards the massive argument nor the grumbles of the sun god's children. 

"Kelp-Head!"

The Son of Poseidon slowed down and turned towards Thalia, a grin stretching across his tanned and chiselled face. "Hey pinecone, how's it going?"

"I'm fine...just what's going on? Why is everyone arguing?"

"Oh, that's right! You've never been here for one of that ' its-a-trait! it's-a-natural-reaction!-No,-they're-plants-according-to-Athena's-brightest' arguments have you?"

"What in Styx's name are those?"

"Well, you see, cabin 7 always wake before the sun. And no one knows why, just that it happens. Eventually, all the cabins will discuss it and soon enough their trading insults and our whole day ends up like this pretty much. It happens maybe once a month, every 3 months during the school year."

"...okay then. Well, what do you think then?"

"I don't need to make a guess. I already know why."

It shouldn't have been possible, but as soon as those words left Percy Jackson's mouth, the camp had gone silent. Everyone was looking at the Son of Poseidon in shock, mouths hanging open and words and insults dying from their mouths.

"Prissy, how could you possibly know that?"

"Simple, I asked them."

"Oh yeah, then what is it?" Katie Gardner shot back.

"Apollo arrives every day before the sun is even up and blasts supersonic rock and roll only his kids can hear to wake them up so they watch as he pulls the sun up every morning." the Sea Prince answered without a beat.

"That's the lamest excuse if I've ever heard of one! It's a good thing your a son of Poseidon cause you're sure as hell ain't a son of Hermes with a shit lie like that!"

Everyone resumed fighting and Thalia watched as Percy walked over to Lee who was crying, shoulders hunched and eyes wide as he kept muttering under his breathe," Every single god damn day! And no one ever believes us! Not even Chiron!"

Percy patted Cabin 7's counseller as Silena and her siblings comforted the older boys siblings," Shh, it's okay. You're not alone man!"

Will Solace had grabbed his quiver and began sharpening each of his arrowheads with a flint, snorting as he heard some of the suggestions the other campers had come up with.

" _'Kid-of-the-Sun'_ my ass!"


End file.
